The Perfect Plan
by Sano
Summary: Yuusuke and the gang play matchmaker to get Hiei and Kurama together. Incredibly sappy and yaoi/Shounen ai.


**Title:** The Perfect Plan

**Author:** Sano

**Series:** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Warnings:** Yaoi and a bit OOC-ness

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers:** YYH is the product of Togashi-sensei's wonderful mind. I wish to keep Kurama and Hiei but unfortunately, they will sue me if I do. I am not making any profit of this; I'm still saving up for some of my anime needs so please understand.

**Couples:** Kurama x Hiei

Note: sigh I was supposed to leave this fic alone, but when I read it and saw all the mistakes, I just had to re-edit it!! I couldn't help it!! So this one is – hopefully – mistake free. Please enjoy!!

**The Perfect Plan**

**By: Sano**

****

Yuusuke looked at all the people gathered around his room. He had Yukina, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru called to hold a special meeting in his house today. He clasped his hands together, taking on a serious expression. "You do know why I called you all here today" Kuwabara stood up. "What is it? Is it a youkai?" His sister pulled him down. "It's about Kurama and Hiei right?" Yuusuke nodded, Kuwabara stood up again. In worry this time. "What! Did something happen to Kurama? I don't care what happens to the shrimp, but Kurama, did something happen?" Morbid thoughts began to circle on his head, Kurama getting hit by a car, Kurama being slain by a powerful youkai. He only stopped when his sister whacked him on the head.

"ITAI! What did you do that for?" He glared at his sister, which she pointedly ignored. "Baka! We were talking about Kurama and Hiei's relationship" Shizuru pointed out matter-of-factly, like they were just talking about any normal couple. Botan and Keiko giggled, Yukina just blushed, and she didn't want to meddle in her oneechan's personal problem. But she knew her brother; Hiei would have to be killed first before he admitted anything connected to emotion.

Yuusuke thought he should put the matter in his hands and spoke up. "We do know that there is something between the two, am I right?" The four women nodded while Kuwabara just gaped. He stood up and began to pace around the room.

"It is obvious that the two have feelings for each other and they just wouldn't admit it right?" They nodded again, Kuwabara thought for a while. Hiei? That shrimp have feelings? The only thing he knows is to kill and to insult him. And Kurama, how could he have feelings for the little demon? Then he thought about how Kurama always bandaged the youkai's arm after he used the kokuryuhaa, the way Kurama always screamed his name when he gets hurt in battle.

But Kurama always bandages them when they get hurt too, but he finally noticed the way Kurama looks at Hiei. Different from the way he looks at his friends, Kurama always has a friendly expression on his face when they talk to them. But when he talks to Hiei, his gaze always holds an expression like…something you would only show to a lover, full of love and affection for the small youkai. He shuddered at the discovery; their parents brought them up despising shounen-ai relationships.

He looked at his sister, Shizuru didn't seem to be bothered at all, like she talked about a shounen-ai relationship everyday. She was already making suggestions about how to get the two demons together. He sighed, if you can't beat them, join them, he just sat down and listened to what his friends would say.

"Maybe we could get a youkai and pay it to take Kurama as a hostage and we'll make Hiei believe that he's the only one who could save him?" Botan suggested, the ferry girl had begged Koenma-sama for permission to come to this meeting, since it was concerning two of her friends. Well, one of her friends, the closest thing she got to Hiei considered as a friendly conversation is when the fire demon threatened to kill her if she told Yukina Hiei was her brother. But the cat was out of the bag now and Yukina knows who her brother was. The Ice maiden was really happy to know that her brother was Hiei, a brave, strong, honest and Loyal. Just what she hoped her brother would be.

"Nah, Kurama isn't that stupid to be kidnapped. And we would need a strong youkai to get him captured. Plus, the youkai might betray us and Kill Kurama, killing Kurama would make him really famous." Yuusuke shook his head, how could they get Kurama and Hiei together? He knew it isn't his business, but it would really do well for the two if they got together.

Kurama would light up Hiei's lonely life and the fire youkai would protect the redhead and care for him. An emotion Hiei only had for Yukina, but Yukina was his sister and he needed someone to care for who would return his affections.

He noticed at the Ankoku Bujutsukai that the two often whispered to each other. Talking about their opponents, he even saw Hiei smile in relief when Kurama defeated Karasu (It really happened in the series!! I had it recorded to prove it! Hiei was soooooo Kawaii smiling like that). It was to prove that Hiei had feelings for their friend.

Once he thought about it, it was kind of cute that two of his friends had feelings for each other. And they were going to get the two to admit it! Even if they have to beat it out of them! He would bet on it! Suddenly, an idea struck him. Bet…that's it! He punched his fist into the air. Getting everybody's attention.

"I've got it!!" He exclaimed. "We would get Hiei to play a card game with one of us and he would lose. Since Hiei doesn't have anything to bet he would have to do something for us. And that's to date Kurama! But we wouldn't tell them that, sounds good?" he looked around the room excitedly. This was the perfect plan! Keiko spoke up. "How would we get Kurama to date Hiei?" Yuusuke stopped to think. How would they get the green-eyed fox? Kurama would never admit that he has feelings for Hiei to them.

Shizuru thought about the plan for a while. The plan was perfect. They might actually get the two together. She started noticing about the two when she watched the Ankoku Bujutsukai together with Yukina, Botan and Keiko. She always saw the two of them together, every time they were walking to the ring; Hiei was always close to Kurama and the jaganshi only talked to Kurama. And she saw the concern in his ruby eyes when Kurama was being blasted by that masked-freak Karasu (Please don't flame me Karasu fans! It's just that I almost cried when Karasu was torturing Kurama! And I was cackling when Youko Kurama appeared and his plants feasted on him). The feelings between them were unmistakable. It was obvious that those two were having deep feelings for each other. She didn't even think that Hiei would care for someone who isn't remotely his sister. But that look in Hiei's eyes when Kurama smiles at him…it was…longing. Shizuru knew of the fire youkai's dark past. Botan couldn't keep her mouth shut and spilled everything about Hiei. She turned her head when she heard Yukina's soft voice.

"We could tell Kurama-san that-that-that…Keiko's cousin-" She turned to Keiko. "That her cousin has come to town and she needs someone to keep her company…and when Kurama-san asks why couldn't she keep her company-" Keiko finished for her. "And I'll tell him that I need to run the ramen shop!"

Botan giggled and Yuusuke clapped his hands together (again?). "Yosh! That's the plan! Now we'll just have to assign who gets to do what" Botan stood up. "You two guys-" She pointed at Yuusuke and Kuwabara. "Will have to get Hiei, and us girls will have to take care of Kurama."

She smiled gleefully; it's a good thing that they arranged this meeting. Kurama and Hiei are really meant for each other. She could see that this plan was going to work! Yuusuke gave Kuwabara a high-five and the girls started to plan what they'll have to do to convince Kurama.

The raven-haired boy pulled Kuwabara in a huddle. "We've got to think of something on how to get Hiei to play cards with us. We should think up a bet that Hiei would never resist and how to cheat in the game."

Hiei was so much aware of the things around him that when you're even 2 feet behind him he would still sense you. After a few minutes the two finally had an agreement on a plan. They would bet something they knew Hiei wouldn't be able to resist. The tape. The Dark chapter, the tape that has the deepest secrets of the Ningenkai, the cruelty that ningens did to many unfortunate youkai who fell on their hands. They would have to find a way to get the tape from Koenma. But they wouldn't let Hiei win, they would cheat so Hiei would lose and make him go out with Kurama.

****

Hiei grumbled harsh curses as he sat on a chair in Yuusuke's room; they had just played poker. A card game Kurama had taught him before. He quickly agreed when Yuusuke said that his bet would be 'The Dark chapter' tape. But when he said that he didn't have anything to bet Kuwabara suggested that they would he would have to bet one night to go out with Yuusuke's friend. He denied the offer; he wouldn't want to get stuck with some stupid ningen in a perfectly good night when he should be out slaying youkai and watching over Yukina. And…maybe…check on Kurama a few times too. The kitsune had gotten under his skin and Hiei finally admitted that he does have…certain feelings for that green-eyed fox.

He muttered another curse as he remembered how he lost so badly to Yuusuke. Now he would have to go out with a baka ningen in two days. Yuusuke said that's when his friend would arrive in town; wearing ningen clothes was bad enough, going out with a ningen is torture. Maybe he could escape? No, he was a loyal youkai; he won't run away from a bet he took willingly. He had his dignity; it was only for a few hours. He looked around, he felt like destroying something. He looked out the window; he gazed longingly at a glaze of trees a short distance away.

He looked around, no one was there, and he flitted out the window and appeared in front of the glaze of trees. He unsheathed his katana and slashed the trees into firewood sizes. Might as well relieve some stress, if he didn't he might kill the ningen and be chased by the Reikai officers. And he didn't want to be chased by bands of Oni. And that's not the only reason; he wouldn't want the fox to think that he was a cold-blooded criminal. He cut down some more trees and sat down on the grass. How did he get himself into this mess?

****

Kurama sighed as he tried to tame his wild crimson hair. Keiko, together with Botan, Yukina and Shizuru came to his house two days ago, asking him a favor to keep Keiko's cousin company. He had tried to get out of it, but when Yukina's blood red eyes pleaded him, he just couldn't say no. It was like Yukina was his imouto, He sighed again. Hiei was rubbing of on him, speaking of the fire demon…he looked out the window, how he wished that the fire demon were there. He almost imagined Hiei sitting on his window, one knee bent and the other dangling. Even if he were polishing his stupid katana he would still be glad.

He twirled a strand of his wild hair, other people think that it was natural for his hair to look that neat, but they were wrong, it takes a lot of brushing just to get his hair to look what it always does.

He stared at the strand, how he missed his long silver hair when he was Youko Kurama. It was so much easier to take care of it, he didn't even have to brush it much, it just fell on his shoulders in a graceful waterfall, he grew his hair long because he wanted even just a little of his appearance to be like when he was a Youko. Argh! He hated his hair! Maybe he should cut it? No, if he cut it, he would have a hard time fighting, he wouldn't have a place to where to place his seeds. Besides, his hair makes him look great, even if it took effort to make it look good. He wanted to look his best every time Hiei sees him.

Ever since he first saw Hiei he had a sudden attraction for the fire youkai. But since their time together taking on missions from Koenma, Hiei still wasn't falling for his charms. He had dropped in a hint or two every time they're on a mission but to Hiei, he was only a 'friend'.

He doesn't want to be Hiei's friend, he wanted more than that. He grimaced as he snapped out of his daydream. He forgot that he was supposed to go out with Keiko's cousin tonight. He already planned his day, he was going to do his homework and wait for Hiei. He left his window open so the youkai could come in. But he wasn't going to do that today; he was going to go out with a girl who would probably spend her time drooling all over him (Kurama could be so confident at times ne?). He straightened his tunic one last time and walked out of his room.

****

Hiei refrained himself from escaping as he waited for Yuusuke's friend to arrive. It was the day of his bet. And he was sitting in a four-person booth, waiting for Yuusuke's friend to arrive. He looked around the restaurant, Yuusuke had arranged for them to meet at a restaurant that was a popular hangout for high school kids. He looked down at his outfit, a black button-up shirt and a pair of denim jeans. He looked at his feet, sneakers. He grumbled an apology as a ningen girl invited him to dance. So far, four girls had asked him to dance but Yuusuke said to wait for his friend. (Because he's sooooo kawaii!!) His hand twitched for the rough hilt of his katana, the raven-haired tantei even stopped him from bringing his katana. He wanted to blast all of the ningens dancing and kept bumping into him.

How did he ever agree to this again? Oh yeah, the curiosity of the Dark Chapter tape made him accept the bet. He would just have to go through one night and never agree to a bet again. He glanced around the room again, he didn't even know anyone here, he admitted that he wished Kurama were here, that green-eyed fox knew most about these places and…he heard about a ningen activity called…dating.

He overheard Yusuke and Kuwabara talking about it before, it's an activity ningens do with their loved ones. He was kinda' curious about this thing called dating; if it were something that couples do…he glanced around the happy couples. He saw a couple holding hands sitting at a table next to him, he looked around and noticed how many couples where there. Now he felt miserable, he was alone. NOW, he wanted to run out.

****

Kurama stared at the door, this is where he was supposed to meet Keiko's cousin and she was late. He looked at his watch. 7:20, they were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago! He ignored the flirty looks that girls around him were giving him.

He decided to go in and get a table; the restaurant Keiko picked for them to meet was a popular hangout for high school students so he was likely to see many of his friends there. As he went inside, he glimpsed a black, spiky head of hair. Is that who he thinks it is? He walked closer, his heart pounding, he almost shouted in glee when he was close enough to know who it is. It was Hiei! But what would he be doing here? His heart sank at the possibilities of his appearance, but Hiei despised ningens. _Could he be waiting for me?_ He shook his head, the fire demon only considered him as a 'friend'. And why would he know he was here? He gathered up his courage and tapped on Hiei's shoulder.

****

Hiei felt someone tapping his shoulder. _It better not be another ningen who will ask if I'm lost or I'll blast this place to pieces with my Kokuryuhaa!!_ He put on a scowl on his face and turned around, his jaw almost dropped to the ground on which he saw. Kurama was standing there, looking beautiful as always and he looked as confused as he was. He kept his face an emotionless mask. Of all the times the kitsune saw him, it would be a time when he was doing something stupid.

"What are you doing here, Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hoping against hope that the fire demon wasn't waiting for someone that wasn't him. Hiei shrugged. "Waiting for someone."

"Oh…" Kurama's heart sank. Hiei was waiting for someone, maybe a lover? But Hiei didn't tell him anything. He felt like a knife was twisting in his heart. He forced a smile that he hoped that looked like he was happy and patted Hiei's shoulder. "Ah…guess I'll see you around." He turned around and started to walk away.

Hiei watched in sadness as Kurama began to walk away and did the first thing that came to mind. He reached out a hand and grabbed the youko's wrist. Kurama turned around and stared at him. "Hiei?"

"Um." Hiei racked his brain for some words. The fox was staring at him with a somewhat questionable look in his emerald-green eyes. "Uh…I lost a bet and this is the payment, and Uh…" He trailed off and felt his cheeks go warm. "…I don't know anyone around here, would-would you…help me?" He stammered and looked up at the green eyes that captivated his soul.

Kurama blinked at Hiei's pink face pleading him. _Kawaii!!_ He thought and smiled. "Of course. I'm waiting for someone too. We could wait together" He said and sat down across from Hiei.

They talked about the Makai, about the three Makai lords and news about the Reikai while waiting for their supposed 'dates'. Kurama looked at his watch again. 8:30. He was having so much fun with Hiei that he didn't notice that time flew so fast.

After another hour, the two demons grew tired of waiting and were now walking towards Kurama's home. They were only a few blocks away when it began to rain. Kurama giggled and held up a hand to cover his face in vain to block out the drops of rain getting into his eyes.

Hiei stared at the giggling youko with confused ruby eyes. Did he just think that the fox looked _kawaii? _He continued to stare at the way Kurama's emerald green eyes sparkled with happiness and the way the raindrops made his face shine against the moonlight. He was snapped out of his reverie when he noticed that the mentioned youko was now staring at him with a bewildered expression on his beautiful face.

"Nani, Hiei? Do I have something on my face?" Before Hiei could conjure up an answer, the rain grew heavier and Kurama giggled in delight. "C'mon, Hiei!" The fox grabbed his hand and dragged the fire demon towards his home. Hiei just let him have his fun; at least he was still with Kurama. He pretended to grunt as they ran towards Kurama's home.

They made it to Kurama's house and stopped outside the door. The kitsune turned around and his green-eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Why don't you come in to change clothes, Hiei? You're soaking wet" He offered casually. But inside, he was praying to Inari-sama that Hiei would accept his offer. They were having such a great time that Kurama didn't want the night to end. His prayers were answered when Hiei nodded and gave him his trademark "Hn" before disappearing. If he were in his youko form, his tail would have been wagging ecstatically.

After stifling a cry of glee. The youko slid in the house quietly and began to tip toe to his room. As he was passing a mirror in the hallway, he stopped in front of it and brushed away the damp red hair that was stuck in his forehead. (Of course he has to look good for Hiei!!) After giving his reflection a satisfied nod. He bounded to his room and eased open the door.

He saw the little Koorime sitting on his windowsill and greeted him with a smile. He got out a pair old jeans and a sweatshirt from his closet and handed them to Hiei. "Here. Why don't you go change in the bathroom?" He said and Hiei nodded. He got changed after Hiei and was now sitting on his bed getting ready while Hiei sat on the window.

It was still raining heavily and Kurama didn't want Hiei to sleep outside. And the Jaganshi looked a little tired to him. He got under the covers and patted a place on the bed farthest from him. "Why don't you sleep here, Hiei?"

With a grunt, Hiei over to the bed and laid down, he immediately fell asleep and Kurama smiled at Hiei's face. The moonlight streamed through the window and gave Hiei an angel-like glow.

He didn't know how long he was staring but he was just contented staring at his beloved and started a little when Hiei's eyes fluttered open.

The two demons stared at each other's eyes. Each not daring to look away.

As if on an impulse, one of Hiei's hands rose and touched the fox's smooth cheek. Kurama's eyes widened in shock and gave in to the inevitable and leaned in on the caress and sighed contentedly. Hiei's face inched closer and they're lips met. Kurama sighed into Hiei's mouth and pulled the youkai's closer and began to kiss back…

****

The next day, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan and Keiko were hanging out in the park and were hearing strange noises behind some bushes behind them. Kuwabara was so curious and pushed the bushes away and stopped short. The carrot top blushed from head to toe and motioned for the others to come closer.

When they were close enough. The group pushed the bushes away and blushed intensely too. Except Shizuru, who only waved a hand lazily and lit a cigarette.

There behind the bushes, were Kurama and Hiei. Who were kissing passionately and didn't seem to notice the blushing group who were watching them.

**Owari **

**Thank you for reading and please review!! **


End file.
